Between Black and White
by Gaurdian Rowen
Summary: When a Level 3 Akuma shakes things up at the Black Order Lavi, Allen, and Krory find themselves in a dangerous situation that will take them on a journey into the depths of the soul, deep into the area between the darkness and the light of the human mind.
1. Act One: As it Always Was

Disclaimer: Nope me no owny but I am a Allen cosplayer, it's a blast! I love D-Gray man and I wish I were an Exorcist, yep, I'd love to be a parasite type (I'd want wings XD)! Well, I hope you enjoy. I tried._** D.Gray-man**_ is a manga series by Katsura Hoshino.

Onward to The First Act of The End, a play by the Millennium Earl:

In times of peace a bit of a startle never hurt anyone..

**Between Black and White**

Chapter 1: As it Always Was

Arystar Krory sat up quickly in his bed clutching his blanket to his chest. What was that?! His pointed ears picked up the terrible rattling scraping sound again. His eyes darted to the large gothic clock on his wall. It was the third time this hour that the noise had resounded. The vampiric Exorcist shook for a moment and waited tensely for what ever it was to pass by. As soon as the noise had faded into the distance, he bolted up from his bed. Opening his door slowly to peek out into the dimly lit hall, Krory darted out into the corridor. What should he do? What if "IT" came back this way and found him? His knees shook briefly. Lavi! His best friend of all time would definitely make sure he was safe! Even if it was nothing after all, a talk with Lavi would make him feel so much better about these strange scary noises. Krory knew that here inside the Order, there was nothing to be afraid of but, yet, those horrible sounds… He shook again.

As his door shut softly, as to not alert "IT", Krory turned to the left and took two steps. He stopped then looked at the long row of doors. He seemed a bit confused as his face tightened with anxiousness. He turned to the right then the left and after a second back again. Where was Lavi's room?! Krory seized up with fear! Tears rushed from his eyes. Where was it? He stood in the hall crying until a thought entered his head. When he had first come to the Black Order, Lavi had cheerfully told him that he was only two doors away from Allen's room. His tears dried themselves up. Allen would not turn him away. He was his second most best friend of all time! So…Krory concentrated, was it left or right? An image of Lavi popped into his memory pointing.

"Just remember Kro-chan Allen's just over here."

Krory smiled with a reassured sigh then journeyed two doors to his left. The tall Exorcist raised his hand to knock, an apology ready on his tongue for having to awaken the young man so early, but before his knuckles could rap the dark wooden surface a frightened scream sounded through the sounded the door. Krory's eyes went wide. "IT" was trying to kill Allen! Krory's Innocence activated quickly as the vampire grabbed the metal knob and threw the door open. He would not let "IT" kill his friend! Rattling evil monster or not, no one hurt his friends.

Krory stared blankly at the room's interior for a moment. There was no one there but Allen who was thrashing violently about in his sleep screaming. The golden golem flew up from his unsafe perch on Allen's pillow to circle Krory as if to ask why he was there and why he had not knocked. After a few seconds more, it landed on his shoulder and stood still. The battle ready vampire blinked in a confused annoyance then his white flip of hair relaxed as his Innocence deactivated bringing 'white' Krory back. He had a sad frown. Allen must be having a very terrible nightmare.

Krory felt bad for him. He knew that he hated nightmares, especially ones about Eliade. Concern took the vampire's face as he shut the door then walked toward the white haired Exorcist's bedside. When he got there, Timcampy returned to his roost on the top edge of Allen's pillow. The little round golem was a bit strange. Krory turned his attention back to his friend who was still thrashing wildly about. His incomprehensible sleep screaming now sounded like a series of 'no, not again! noooo's'. He reached down and gripped Allen's shoulder to stop the boy from rolling about. Krory was sure that he was about to throw himself off his bed.

"Wake up, Allen." Krory shook the shoulder briefly then only a little bit harder when it did not work. He nearly jumped out of his skin in shocked surprise when Allen shot up into a sitting position.

"No, Master! Not another lion!!"

After screaming his fear filled complaint at the top of his lungs, Allen seemed to come to. He blinked at the wall directly before him. His breath was coming quickly from fright. What a terrible dream! Gambling hippos, angry lions, more debt, and Cross…it was the worst dream ever! He sighed as his breathing finally calmed down. Maybe he needed some water; his throat was very dry now. Allen turned to the side to get out of bed when Krory suddenly entered his bleary vision. Not expecting company at this time of night especially after such a fright, Allen shouted in alarm. Krory's nerves shot up and he screamed too. After the initial surprise left, they both calmed down and stared at each other.

"Um…Krory?" Allen scratched the back of his neck almost embarrassedly.

"Yes?" Krory put on a friendly smile.

Allen took a moment to glance questioningly at Krory's black silk pajama's that were lined in a deep crimson red, "Er,…what are you doing in my room?"

The memory of "IT" jumped back into the vampire's mind. He grasped Allen by the shoulders as if he were a lifeline, "T-there's a terrible sound! 'IT''s been walking up and down the hall!!"

"'IT'?" Allen looked at the door for a second, "Huh?"

"Something's been rattling up and down the hall for the past two hours!" Krory exaggerated as the monster grew worse in his mind, "'IT''s a monster!!"

Allen put on a soft smile, "Oh, Krory. It was probably just people milling about. Sometimes orders are sent really early. Reever said—" He froze in mid-sentence as his gaze turned to Krory whose face was filled with dread of "IT". His smile became even gentler and care filled as one would give when talking to a small child, "I guess you could stay in here for the night, if it makes you feel better. I'll make you a pallet on the floor. When everyone wakes up, we'll go ask what was going on, ok?"

Krory grabbed Allen in a tight hug, "Thank you Allen!"

Allen grinned and returned the hug carefully, "You're welcome." That is when the noise sounded again.

A loud harsh rattle started into their hearing. It sounded as if something large was being dragged across the ground. Both Exorcists seized up in fright. The image of the beastly ravenous "IT" popped up in Krory's mind. Its millions of rows of teeth dripped with green poison and its twenty eyes were alert for its new meal. "IT" was looking for him right now, he just knew it! A ghost dragging a dark empty coffin crossed Allen's mind. He tried to shake the image of its cold searching eyes from his mind. That was just ridiculous! Krory's fear had taken all his own bravery with it. Still, fear evident across the scarred face, Allen stood.

"We should peek out and see what it is." Allen tried to smile but it came across eerily like a grimace.

"But-But—" Krory stammered clasping his hands tightly together in his nervous fretting. This only compounded Allen's hesitation.

"D-Don't be silly Krory. It-it's gotta be someone. There's no such thing as monsters…er,.." Allen put a hand behind his head, "Other than Akuma. But with the Gate Guardian they wouldn't be able to pass in without notice." He laughed nervously.

"What about ghosts? They could pass right through right?" Krory persisted his eyes wide.

Allen shuddered as he felt a wave of cold chill climb up his spine, "T-There's no such thing as…ghosts. Le- Let's go see and then we'll know…right?" He seemed to be trying to convince himself more than Krory.

With Krory right behind him, Allen opened his door just a crack and peered out. There was nothing directly in front of the doorway. It must have moved past. Taking a deep breath, Allen opened the door further and leaned out.

"T-THERE IT IS!!!" Krory pointed from over Allen's shoulder at a large black mass that was moving down the hallway. One red glowing eye suddenly swiveled in their direction. Both terrified Exorcists froze. They screamed as it dashed at them and slammed the door shut.

"Eliminate the intruder." A mechanical voice came as the door was ripped off its hinges. Krory and Allen were hugged together in the farthest corner of the room in pure terror eyes plastered wide open.

"K-Komurin?" Allen's voice wavered as his brain attempted to function.

"Komurin VI!" Announced Komui's sleep deprived voice.

The robot turned its guns to the two Exorcists, "Eliminate."

"W-w-w-WAIT!" Allen shouted panicked.

"Komurin VI is the most advanced security model! It can pick up intruders with it's heat sensors from a mile away! It even kills rats and mice!" Komui exclaimed insanely. He pointed at Allen and Krory, "Attack Komurin VI! Get those mice!"

The two separated in an attempt to dodge as the machine opened fired at them releasing nets and mouse traps at them, "Eliminate."

"Why does it have to be like this?!?!?!" Allen cried as he ran about the room dodging.

"Go! Komurin VI!!!"

"I don't understand!" Krory wailed as he deflected a mechanical arm that attempted to smash him.

The chase continued on for a moment more when voices could be heard in the hall in a frenzied panic of sound.

"What the hell is going on?"

"THERE he is! Get him!" A distinctly Reever voice commanded.

"Supervisor!! Stop!" It was Tapp.

"He's gone on another rampage!" Johnny wailed.

"…what…"

"Stop him!" Reever continued.

"Kanda, please do something!" Johnny begged.

"I have nothing to do with this."

That is just like him, Allen thought annoyed. With his attention diverted, Allen slipped in his movements and got caught up in a net. It pinned him flat against the wall stomach first. He struggled frantically, "Somebody help me please!!!" Metal hands reached for him.

Komurin VI suddenly stopped as if it sensed something then a large hammer came down from the air and crushed its head in. Lavi's form appeared as the crazy destroyed robot fell to the side sparking. The redhead threw up a peace sign with his usual cocky grin at the two traumatized Exorcists.

"Well that was something."

"Thank god." Allen sighed relieved. Krory moved over to where his friend was trapped on the wall and began to set him free.

"How dare you do that to my precious Komurin! You! You octopus!" Komui raved waving an angry fist at Lavi while Reever and the others held him back shouting.

"Calm down!" Reever spoke trying to restrain his rampaging supervisor.

"I won't!" Soon after there was a yelp of pain from the tall Chinese man as one of the Dark Boots descended upon his head.

"Brother! It's one in the morning. Everyone is trying to sleep." Lenalee scolded, "Go back to bed!"

"B-but! I heard a noise so I sent Komurin.."

"Go to bed! Enough of this nonsense." Lenalee crushed what was left of the security robot.

"Lenalee!!! Noooooooooooooooooooo!!"

"Now." The female Exorcist pointed down the hall, "Bed." She turned briefly to Allen and Krory with an apologetic face, "I'm sorry for my brother's actions. I'm sure he meant well. Please get some rest." She then followed the scientists and their captive Supervisor down the corridor.

"Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Both Allen and Krory put a hand over their hearts and sighed relieved.

"Looks like you two just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Lavi leaned on his hammer amused with a light smile.

"Thanks Lavi." Allen gave him a grateful look.

Lavi grinned almost childishly, "No problem." He raised a brow as he looked to Krory who still seemed a bit frazzled, "Eh? Kro-chan, you ok?"

"I-I'm sorry I was so useless!" Krory burst into tears," I can't believe I let me fear control me so! It almost got Allen."

Lavi put a hand on the tall man's shoulder, "Ah, don't be so hard on yourself, Kro-chan. Allen was running around and screaming like a chicken too."

"T-That's right." Allen spoke covering his irritation at being called a chicken. His face was a slight grimace but he plastered a smile on it for Krory. He appeared at the vampire's other side.

Krory stopped crying to see their smiling faces. Lavi patted him on the back, "How about we get some rest, huh? Just remember Kro-chan, you're definitely stronger than any monster Komui can cook up."

"You think so?" Krory brightened up as he and his best friend walked away from the ruin of a room. His spirit lifted.

"Sure do." They started to turn a corner.

Allen continued smiling and waving goodbye to them for a moment more. All at once, the horrible realization that the entire front wall of his room was demolished hit him. He wilted depressed waving hand turned down like a dried up flower. "Why me…"

"Hey, Allen. Hurry up." Allen looked up as he heard Lavi's voice.

"Huh?"

The cheer filled face of the one eyed boy peered from around the broken stone wall. He waited for a second slightly confused, "Well, if you like sleeping where the world can see you, be my guest." He disappeared back around the wall.

"Wa-WAIT! Lavi!" Allen started too and snatched up a pillow and blanket then went racing off after the chuckling redhead.

_END CHAPTER ONE_

Next Act: An attack on the Order?!? What is the special ability of this Level Three Akuma named Naoshe? Critically wounded, will the three Exorcists survive the attack?


	2. Act Two: Sweet Poison

Disclaimer: Nope me no owny but I am a Allen cosplayer, it's a blast! I love D-Gray man and I wish I were an Exorcist, yep, I'd love to be a parasite type (I'd want wings XD)! Well, I hope you enjoy. I tried._** D.Gray-man**_ is a manga series by Katsura Hoshino.

Onward to The First Act of The End, a play by the Millennium Earl:

When the time comes, will you be able to save the ones closest to you or will you watch them sink away into the sweet dark poison of the night.

**Between Black and White**

Chapter 2: Sweet Poison

Allen bolted up from his pallet on the floor as he heard a loud alarm sounding through the Order. What was going on? The white haired Exorcist looked over as a movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention to see Lavi pulling on his Exorcist uniform. He was confused. Lavi looked down to see Allen staring at him with sleepy bewilderment. He tried not to laugh at the funny looking expression.

"Hurry up slow poke. We're under attack."

"Attack?" The words slowly sunk into his groggy brain, "Attack?!" Eyes shot open as he scrambled to his feet and dashed out of Lavi's room to get his own gear nearly tripping on his own feet.

The lanky boy shook his head with a chuckle as he watched his friend's spastic withdraw then he darted out at the ready. He could hear the annoying howl of Alestina shouting 'Out! They're out!!'. What an obnoxious noise. On his way to the nearest exit, Lavi ran into a genuinely confused Krory.

"What's going on?" The pale man seemed slightly panicked again. Lavi wondered if it was just the tall man's natural state.

He grinned, "C'mon, Kro-chan. There's trouble at the front door."

"Trouble?" Still perplexed, Krory began to follow Lavi.

The two ended up exiting through an escape door two floors from the ground level to see around six Level 2 Akuma attacking the front of the Order. The science team's artifact defenses were holding but under the stress of the powerful attacks, they were weakening. Lavi surveyed the scene for a second to get a quick summary of what was going and where.

"Heh…where's the rest of the party?" He wondered out loud. As if summoned, Allen came leaping out of an upper level exit at the Akuma. Lavi shook his head, "Well, let's go, Kro-chan."

"Yes." Krory's hair stood on end as his teeth ached in readiness of the fight before him. Only a breath later, he launched himself off the landing into the battle black coat flying wildly about him. Cold dark yellow eyes sought his first victim.

Lavi watched him go then out of the corner of his eye he saw Lenalee shoot out from the dark tower as well. Was this everybody? Yuu must have been dispatched earlier that morning. Well, shit.

"Big hammer, little hammer! Grow, grow, grow!" Better make it good then. Propelling himself into the air, Lavi leapt out swinging his hammer mercilessly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen dodged back and forth avoiding direct hits as he attempted to blast the evil weapons into dust. He noticed the other three fighting around him but something seemed off. He just could not shake the feeling that this was very wrong somehow. It was very strange for Akuma, even Level 2, to attack the Order directly especially in such a small number. There had to be some reason behind it, but what? Chasing one Akuma across the sky, he finally caught it with a direct hit destroying it. Immediately, he saw a shadow fall across him, he must have missed one sneaking up from behind him. As he turned, Allen knew that it would be too late to react. The young Exorcist raised his arm defensively only to watch as the Akuma withered and exploded. Krory was tearing into it.

"Thanks, Krory." Allen shouted as the vampire moved on to another enemy.

The cursed Exorcist turned immediately to another target and began to engage it. He reverted to his clawed arm and ran at it. Halfway across the combat area, the Akuma shot at him. Allen jumped to the side to avoid it but as he landed, the earth beneath him burst forth sending him flying. He fell to the ground heavily unbalanced and lost his footing. Before the boy could recover his feet, he had just enough time to see the large snake-like Akuma just before it struck out at him, biting deeply into his shoulder. The pain was instantaneous, it burned like nothing before! Allen screamed, or rather he tried to, but he unable to move a muscle. The burning sensation filled his every cell as the snake Akuma coiled about him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi whacked at an eagle wannabe Akuma knocking it out of the sky and slamming it into the ground just before using his fire attack to send it into sweet oblivion. It seemed almost nice to have such a workout so early in the morning. It was better than a repeat of the last couple of boring days waiting for a mission. The redhead swung at his next victim as the Akuma burst into the scene on his right. As he swatted it several feet back, he saw Krory alight upon it and drink deep draughts of the poison black blood. He turned away to find another fight. So far they seemed to be holding their own.

Lavi turned to see Lenalee still at battle with a cat from Akuma. She seemed to be holding the upper hand as her speed was by far more than a match for it. He frowned. This seemed a bit easy especially for Level 2. Something smelled rotten and it was not Komui's latest invention. The Akuma Krory was currently engaged with seemed to be giving him a bit more fight than his previous prey. It was then that Lavi noticed the absence of Allen's anti-Akuma on the field at all. He felt a sudden sick feeling hit the bottom of his stomach. Where was he? The Bookman-in-training shot into the air with his hammer and quickly searched the battleground only to find an Akuma that he had not noticed at the beginning of the fight. It looked like some kind of mutant weird snake thing but it was not attacking. Why? Lavi squinted and shaded his eye. Buried in it's coils was a shock of white hair.

"Allen!!" Lavi swung his hammer up to bat away an approaching Akuma then slammed it back into the ground, "Extend!"

The lean Exorcist shot across the air propelled violently by the Innocence imbued hammer and landed before the Akuma snake. He would have struck out at it with the element of surprise but the odds of having hurt Allen too were too great. Lavi brandished his hammer threateningly.

"Hey, slithers, how about some more food?" He twirled his hammer, "A two Exorcist snack, how about it? I taste better than him anyway." Lavi stuck out his tongue.

"You wish to die too, Exorcist." The snake Akuma uncoiled a bit, still keeping Allen wrapped in its tail, "Be honored that I, Naoshe, will slowly squeeze the life from your useless body."

Lavi batted the fanged head away as it struck out at him. A strange purple substance dripped from the pointed teeth. Poison? The redhead back stepped as Naoshe attempted to jump at and crush him with sheer weight. Lavi cursed through grit teeth in angered worry. The damned thing had yet to release Allen. If it rolled or even moved the wrong way, the white haired boy's neck would be snapped. Lavi attempted to crush its head but Naoshe was far too fast for a slow move such as that. He cursed again. This was not going to be easy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krory slashed the face of the Akuma that he was currently exchanging blows with, spilling its black accursed blood through the air in a wondrous spray. Finally seeing an opening in his opponent's defense, the cruel man darted in and bit hard. He drained the creature into a dry empty shell. The vampire dodged to the left as the remains exploded into useless dust. His hungry dilated yellow eyes searched for more to fill the insatiable need inside. There were more Akuma and he would not stop until they were all rendered into nothingness. A light caught his eyes and he looked up to see Lenalee flying to and fro in her combat with two airborne enemies. He was going to even the odds when he heard Lavi shout out. Krory turned quickly in the direction of the rowdy Exorcist's voice.

Across the way, he saw Lavi facing off with Naoshe. The snake Akuma was much faster than the unwieldy hammer Innocence. Krory wondered for a moment why the boy was not using his seals when he saw Naoshe drop his hostage to the ground finally goaded into forgetting about him. At that moment, Lavi began to spin his seals for the attack. However, just before he could strike the Fire Seal, Naoshe struck. Fangs sunk into the lean boy's chest. Lavi dropped instantly as though he had been struck dead. Krory felt rage bursting forth from inside himself. His two friends… how dare that creature harm them! Empowered by his fury, Krory sped at the Akuma.

Naoshe was caught off guard by the lightening fast dark Exorcist. He took a deep slash across the face but had managed to turn just in time to keep from getting his head cut off. His slit eyes narrowed as he sized up this new threat. This Exorcist seemed much more dangerous than the other two. He had not been told about one such as this. He would have to be careful with this one. Naoshe blinked and that was all Krory needed to slam his fist into the Akuma's body throwing it several feet from his fallen comrades. He coiled himself up.

"Damn, Exorcist!"

It took all of Naoshe's ability to dodge the rapid succession of attacks that Krory brought his way. The black Exorcist was insane with rage. Naoshe hissed a hate filled curse at Krory. This one was going to be too much for him. It would be over soon if he did not think of something soon. Then his original intent came back into his mind. Before he died, he had to do it; be the one to kill Allen Walker. Even in death, the Earl would remember and honor the name of Naoshe if he could just do that. It would be good enough to be remembered by the Earl. The Akuma raised its tail high to bring it down to crush the cursed Exorcist.

Krory rushed here and there trying to tear into a tender spot on the Level 3. The snake Akuma managed to protect its vital points but was becoming riddled with gashes nonetheless. Halfway into the battle, Krory saw something cross Naoshe's eyes. Then it raised its tail to administer the coup-de-grace to Allen's prone form. With a loud curse, Krory raced quickly to intercept the attack.

Naoshe was surprised to see Krory holding his tail back, standing over the first fallen Exorcist. He pressed harder with his tail but it was a stalemate. The vampiric Exorcist was far too strong to crush with weight alone but this was providing him with the opening that he needed. Fanged teeth sank deeply into Krory's back. It took a moment, but he too lost the movement of his body and sank to the ground as the fiery burning sensation sped through his veins consuming him. Naoshe laughed and then moved in for the kill when suddenly his head was severed from his body. Just before his head left his body, Naoshe saw a tall Exorcist with long blue black hair and a cold hateful expression on his face.

Kanda looked briefly at the three downed Exorcists with disdain, "Amateurs." He turned to aid Lenalee with disposing of the remaining Akuma.

--------------------- --------- -------------------------------- ---------

Reever turned in his chair to shout over his shoulder. His face serious and tainted with worry, "Kanda's finally arrived and is taking control of the situation but three Exorcists are down. They're not moving."

"Where's the battle?" Komui's face was set tight and serious but his tone was almost anxious.

"About forty feet from their position." Johnny reported.

"Send the Finders out to bring them in. Quickly, before we lose our chance." Komui ordered. His voice fell heavy in the thick atmosphere.

"Yes, sir." Reever turned back to his computer and pressed a button on his headset, "Attention, this is an emergency code 43. Send a squad out to bring in our injured Exorcists. A.S.A.P. Get them in, now!"

Toma raced out with a squad of twenty other Finders to retrieve the downed Exorcists. Most were armed with anti-Akuma artifacts for defense. He raced up to the nearest Exorcist.

"Master Allen!" Toma dropped quickly to his knees to ascertain the degree of damage. He held out a hand as two other Finders bearing a stretcher between them came forth, "Be careful! Most of his ribs are broken and I'm not sure about his neck." Holding Allen's body as still as possible, the three lifted him onto the stretcher. Toma frowned. The young Exorcist was burning up with fever. He might be lost to the Order if they did not act quickly. He took the front part of the stretcher, "Let's go!"

As he dashed back into the barely open gate, Toma saw the other two stretchers out of the corner of his vision. The army of Finders was deathly quiet. It was not a good sign. They rushed their charges to the medical ward. All available personnel were there waiting to begin treatment. Komui himself was still in the war room for the battle, though being wrapped up neatly was not over yet. Bandages and ointment were soon scattered all over the room. Toma reluctantly left. He joined several in praying for the wounded.

Komui finally left the war room as soon as all the confirmed enemies had been destroyed and the two victorious Exorcists had reentered the Order safely. He ran down to the medical ward. They had so few Exorcists as it was, he would not lose three under his care. Entering through the door, Komui walked up to the nearest assistant.

"What's their status?"

The man turned to him, "Krory has a few stray gashes and two puncture marks in his back just below his scapula. There was a trace of some unidentified fluid around the two puncture wounds. We are currently analyzing it."

"Good. Get me the report as soon as possible." Komui frowned deeply, "Go on."

The man nodded, "Lavi has several cuts, a fractured radius in his right arm, and two of the same puncture wounds in his chest. Luckily they missed his heart and lungs. The unknown substance was present on those wounds as well."

Komui shook his head, "It must be some kind of poison. Allen has the same wounds too?"

"Yes, sir. Walker has the puncture marks in his back just under his right shoulder. His entire ribcage is fractured to some extent, but miraculously none of the broken bones punctured any of his internal organs."

"Thank God." Komui sighed.

"All three of them are exhibiting abnormally high fevers, severely dilated eyes, and delirious behavior."

"A reaction to the poison…" The head scientist put a hand to his chin. Damn, the Akuma must be getting smart. For parasite type Exorcists the Akuma blood poison did not affect them but a regular poison could. After all, they were only human in the end. His brow furrowed. Komui was brought out of his thoughts as a folder was handed to him. He looked up at the new assistant, "The poison?"

"Yes, sir. We could not pinpoint exactly what it was but it's similar to cobra venom."

Komui's eyes went wide, "Cobra?!" He turned to the nearest scientist, "Have Miranda contacted immediately from wherever she is! Get her back here as soon as possible. Go!" He shouted at the man who remained standing a second too long. Komui turned again to the previous assistant, "Get me a sample of the poison." An antidote had to be made and fast or nothing in this world would be of any help.

End Chapter 2

Next Act: Krory, Allen, and Lavi all take a plunge into the darkness implanted into their blood. What was Naoshe's true purpose? Will the three fall prey to the darkness within or will they pull through to fight for their lives?


	3. Act 3: Dark Dreams of Nothing

Disclaimer: Nope me no owny but I am a Allen cosplayer, it's a blast! I love D-Gray man and I wish I were an Exorcist, yep, I'd love to be a parasite type (I'd want wings XD)! Well, I hope you enjoy. I tried._** D.Gray-man**_ is a manga series by Katsura Hoshino.

NOTE: The first bit may seem really weird but it will make sense when you get through it.

Onward to The First Act of The End, a play by the Millennium Earl:

Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. ------- It is not just in some of us; it is in everyone. And as we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others.

--- Marianne Williamson.

**Between Black and White**

Chapter 3: Dark Dreams of Nothing

_--To Be Despised--_

Krory woke up. The vampire blinked at his surroundings. His room? Was the battle over already? He got up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. Confused, he walked out into the hall. How strange, it felt unbearably hot in the Order today. He tried to fan some air into his shirt but it did not seem to make any kind of difference. What to do? Perhaps Allen was in his room. He could just ask him what was happening…oh, wait! Was Allen ok?! Krory rushed to Allen's room and knocked fervently at the door.

"Allen? Allen? Are you there? Are you alright?"

The door was suddenly yanked open and an angry looking Allen stood in the doorway. He was covered in bandages. The silver gray eyes glared darkly, "What the hell do you want?"

Krory blinked taken aback by the uncommon rudeness from his friend, "T-thank goodness, you're alright."

"No thanks to you." The glare and hate filled voice stabbed deep into Krory's soul, "Why don't you go find someone else to bother?" The door slammed shut in the tall man's face.

Krory stood in shock for a moment then tears started to slide down his face. Allen had never been so cruel to him before. Had he always been a bother to his friend? He seemed so angry. The thought to apologize briefly passed his mind but would not that be bothering Allen again. His friend obviously did not want to see him right now. It made him feel sick to think of how angry Allen was. Hurt, Krory turned and walked down the hall. Maybe he would get something to eat.

The tall Exorcist made his way to the cafeteria and up to the order counter window. However, instead of being greeted by Jerry's normally cheerful face, he was met by a frown, "U-um…"

"I'm sorry; we don't have enough food for your kind." Jerry scolded with disgust, "There's barely enough left for our regular Exorcists with you here. Go eat some bricks or something."

A shade was pulled down blocking Jerry from view. Struck once again, Krory began to cry aloud. What was with everyone today? Were they now his friends, no, his family? What was happening? It was then that he noticed that the whole room was staring at him with baleful looks.

"Shut up, crybaby." Kanda's snide voice shot over his weeping, "You're ruining my meal."

"S-sorry!" Krory choked out as he fled the cafeteria and slipped into the neighboring hall. He stood there crying for quite some time when he wiped his face on his sleeve. No matter what, he still had one friend. He still had—

"Useless."

Was that Lavi's voice?

"Completely useless, that's what he was."

Lavi? Krory shrank back into a shadowed area as Lavi came walking by with Lenalee at his side.

"I know. If it was not for us, the Order would have been destroyed. He definitely could not have done it. He barely made much of a difference anyway." Lenalee spoke crossing her arms, "He's the most useless person I've ever met."

"It's all his fault Allen got hurt. He didn't even try to help him." Lavi continued, "Krory is pathetic." Venom was present in his words.

That was not true! He had saved Allen's life…right? Krory found it becoming hard to think. Everything was so hot and his head hurt so much.

"He isn't even worth the skin he wears."

Even Lavi…why? Why did everyone hate him so much? Krory fell to his knees and cried into his sleeves.

------ --------------- ------------- --------------------- ---------------

_--To Have Failed--_

Allen slowly felt his senses return to him. Everything hurt and he felt as though he was standing before a blazing bonfire. Heavy lids rose grudgingly to allow his blurry eyes to view the sky above. He was still outside the Order. Carefully, Allen got to his feet. He frowned, his left arm was not responding at all. It felt as if it were paralyzed. The nerves were probably damaged. As soon as he looked at his surroundings, the white haired boy's eyes went wide in shock. Akuma were everywhere!

The tower itself was being battered to smithereens by the massive army of the Earl. There were so many of them! Dead Finders were strewn about in the ruins of the Order's stone. Allen started to run forward toward his threatened home when he tripped and fell flat on his face into something warm and wet. He pushed up from the ground only to notice with panic that he had fallen into a pool of blood. He soon found its source.

"Lavi!"

Allen took hold of his friend's shoulder, "Lavi!" The older Exorcist lay still and unmoving.

The panicked boy pressed two fingers to the underside of Lavi's jaw where it met his neck. No pulse? Practically ripping the glove off his right hand with his teeth, Allen held the exposed flesh over Lavi's mouth and nose. No air flow. In disbelief, he pressed his ear against the blood covered chest. Lavi could not be dead, he was just unconscious. There was only dark silence to meet his hearing. The redhead was so cold… Tears welled up in Allen's eyes. He could not deny it. Lavi was most certainly deceased. His chest hurt. Allen got to his feet. He had to help the others while he still could. He could not allow Lavi's death to be in vain.

Gray eyes raced the battle field only to come across another downed body, Lenalee's. He moved quickly to her side but once again it was far too late. She had been dead for quite a while now. Tears were now pouring down the young Exorcists face. Two of his friends were now… Lavi was… His blurred vision caught sight of movement nearby. Allen rushed over to see Krory pulling himself across the ground by one arm as his other one had been severed off. His body was a mangled.

"Krory!" Allen dropped to his knees at the struggling man's side.

The vampire smiled with bloody teeth, "A-Allen…"

"Thank God you're alive!" He could not stop crying, "Don't move, I'm going to treat your wounds."

"T-thank…you…" Krory let out a pained breath and groaned in pain.

Allen opened Krory's coat and shirt to reveal a terrible mess of blood and exposed protruding bones lying within a mass of hanging flesh. It was awful. He plastered the most reassuring smile he could to his face. He tried to wipe the tears from his face. He had to be strong for his friend, "It's going to be alright, Krory. Don't worry."

Krory coughed causing the bone shards to bend even more and expelled a mouthful of dark blood. It was a sign of massive internal bleeding. The dying man put his smile weakly back on after the fit, "It's too late now Allen. It is good to see…t-that you are…alright. I think…I'll just rest here. Don't…worry…about…" Krory's eyes rolled back.

"Krory, wait! Don't!" Allen shook as shock began to set in, "Krory! KRORY!"

The dark man's heart had stopped. Horror took grabbed hold of him. Allen leaned over the tall man and pressed his hand on the vampire's chest to attempt to try and restart the dead heart but as soon as he applied pressure, the man's sternum snapped beneath. Allen screamed in terror and backed away dragging himself across the ground. They were all dead! Dead! He was covered in their blood! He gripped the side of his hair with his good hand as he curled up defensively on the ground sobbing almost like a small child. It was not true, this could not be happening! Somebody make it stop! Please, stop it!

---- --------------- --------------- --------- -------- --------- ---------

_To Be Forgotten_

Lavi opened his one emerald eye. The familiar walls of his room within the Order filled his vision. The redhead groaned groggily and rolled over in his bed. He did not want to get up. His whole body felt as if it were burning up with a fever but other than the feeling, he was exhibiting no signs of any such sickness. Perhaps it had something to do with the bite he had received from that weird Akuma. Well, obviously, it was not killing him so there was no use worrying about it right now. Besides, the old panda was not here to bother him. Lavi rolled over then tried to go back to sleep. The lean Exorcist lay there for several more minutes but was unable to return to his rest. With a slight grumble, Lavi sat up and stretched.

"All well, guess I'll check up on the others."

The young Bookman pulled on his boots then strode out into the hall. He put his arms behind his head for a moment then sighed. Well, time to go and check on Krory. The poor man was always in such a frazzle. It would be best to make sure he was ok since the battle was over and all. Lavi made his way to his friend's room and knocked.

"Hey, Kro-chan! What cha' doin'?"

There was nothing but silence.

"Kro-chan?" The door creaked open just a bit beneath his knuckles, "Eh?" Lavi pushed the door open and looked in. It was empty. He crossed his arm, "Well…"

He walked a few door down, "Hey, Allen! What're you up to?"

As soon as his hand hit the door, it too opened. Lavi peered in, "Hm? No one's home, eh. Well…"

Knowing those two, they were probably in the cafeteria eating. The redhead turned and made his way toward the eating room. As he made his travel, Lavi felt a wave of suspicion pass over him. Why was there no one about? Usually there was some random person form the science department or a Finder wandering about somewhere. It was just too quiet. Something seemed very wrong. Shrugging the feeling off, the Bookman-in-training entered his destination. Lavi's eyes narrowed. Well, this was quite particular. Quietly, he made his way over to the order window. Jerry was not there. What was this?

"Hey, is there anyone here?" Lavi yelled into the thin silence. His echoed voice was the only answer.

Feeling a swell of panic start in his chest, Lavi dashed about the Order opening doors and searching. After a while, it became obvious that he was the only one present in the tower. Swallowing the overflowing panic that threatened to overtake him, Lavi flopped down on the ground with his legs crossed. It was impossible for everyone to suddenly go missing with no trace. Something awkward was going on. He put a hand on his chin and thought. When was the impossible, possible?

Lavi slapped a fist into his open hand, "I'm dreaming!" He smiled for a few seconds pleased with himself, "Ok, dream. Let's spice things up shall we?" He closed his eyes and thought hard of his hearts desire but when he cracked his eye lids open again, nothing had changed, "Well, damn."

Maybe this was too weird to be a dream but it was not reality so what was this. He began to think again. How had he gotten to this strange nightmare world? Lavi pinched himself, "Ow…feels real enough, hm…" What happened to him last? Oh, yeah. Naoshe bit him. He remembered being paralyzed then blacking out. Could he be in some kind of illusion? Lavi grinned then stood up. He knew just what to do to illusions.

"Big hammer, little hammer. Grow, grow, grow!"

--------- -------- -------- ------- -------- ----------- --------- - -----------

"Hold him still or he'll pierce a lung!"

"I'm trying!"

Komui listened to the medical assistants panic but he could not let it break his concentration. He was close to counteracting the poison but something was bothering him about it. The poison seemed to be something more than just a normal poison. It was almost as if it were a carrier fluid for something else. However, first things first, he had to stop their intense fevers before cell damage started. Allen and Krory were now convulsing violently and their Innocence kept activating and deactivating at random intervals. It was almost as if they were in some kind of panic. On a better note, even though the poison was coursing through Lavi the fastest, his vital signs were the most normal of the three. Komui put the tip of a large syringe into the liquid he had mixed and drew it. He stood up.

"I've got it."

The head scientist gave each Exorcist a shot in turn with an amount that he hoped was correct. Time would tell and he prayed that he had made it before it was too late. Komui frowned, time to figure out what was injected with the poison, "I want an x-ray of Lavi. Give me a blood sample of the other two."

"Yes, sir!"

Komui sighed. Krory and Allen were too volatile to x-ray right now other than the brief chest area one the white haired boy had been give when he was admitted. Perhaps examining all the evidence he could he would be able to find out what was going on inside of them. The Exorcist's brainwaves showed as much activity as if they were awake but that was impossible if they were unconscious. This was more than just dreaming… If this was a new tactic to kill Exorcists, he had to find a prevention for it. At least Miranda was on hand to keep anything terrible from happening.

"Supervisor!"

"Hm?" Komui turned to the frantic assistant.

"Lavi's spitting up something strange!"

"Well, get me a sample and stop screaming." Komui snapped, "Three lives depend on the speed of our assistance."

He was soon presented with a cup of orange gunk. He eyed it awkwardly for a moment. What the hell was this? It definitely was not blood. He prepared a slide and put it under his microscope.

"The x-ray and blood samples, sir."

Komui adjusted his microscope, "Hang the x-ray by the other and prepare the blood slides." Well, this was interesting.

_End Act 3_

_Act 4: Lavi, Allen, and Krory must fight their way out of their nightmare worlds and overcome their fears to escape from Naoshe's trap but in the end are they still trapped in a place from which there is no return? What was injected into them?_


	4. Act 4: Fighting Back

Disclaimer: Nope me no owny but I am a Allen cosplayer, it's a blast! I love D-Gray man and I wish I were an Exorcist, yep, I'd love to be a parasite type (I'd want wings XD)! Well, I hope you enjoy. I tried._** D.Gray-man**_ is a manga series by Katsura Hoshino.

Onward to The First Act of The End, a play by the Millennium Earl:

That which we are, we are--- One equal temper to heroic hearts, Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.

Alfred Lord Tennyson

**Between Black and White**

Chapter 4: Fighting Back

Lavi smashed yet another wall with his hammer. Sweat was rolling down his brow. He brushed it away casually, "Had enough yet? I'll destroy this whole place if that's what it takes!"

The Order lay devastated, everything smashed and broken. It was in ruins. Lavi hefted his hammer once again, "Let me out!" He struck the outside wall of the Order for the umpteenth time. It was the only thing that seemed immune to his path of destruction. This time, however, a large chunk of it caved in. As the piece fell away, a long dark hallway was revealed. Lavi shrank his hammer back to its inactivated size, "That's better."

Keeping his weapon at the ready, the fiery Exorcist walked cautiously into the hall. At the end, he saw a large immaculate stained glass door behind which light was brightly shining through. Lavi took a moment to ponder the picture done up in the glass pieces. It was a rendition of a tall thin man with a stovepipe hat walking down a cobblestone trail that became a winding set of stairs to Heaven. The man's face was indistinguishable but he wore a long coat and stripped pants.

"Hm?" Lavi took hold of the knob and opened the door stepping through as he found no resistance.

--- ------------ ----------- ---------- ---------- ----------- ----------- ----------- ----

"Komui!" A relieved voice shouted, "Lavi's fever just broke! His vital signs have stabilized!"

"And the other two?" Komui's voice came. He never took his eyes from his microscope. His right hand was quickly jotting down notes.

"Walker's heart rate has increased again and the convulsions are more frequent."

"Krory has made no significant change."

"I see." Work faster, I have to work faster. He notes quickened.

-- ----------- ----------- ----------- ------- --------- ----------- ---------- ----------------

Lavi walked out into what turned out to be the direct outside of the Order just as though he had walked out the front gate. Awkward… He looked up as he sensed movement only to see hundreds of Akuma littering the sky as they attacked the Order. He turned around quickly. The building was in completely in shambles now even though he had just walked out of it.

"Big hammer, little hammer. Grow, grow, grow!"

Lavi leapt into the air and swung his hammer at one of the gray monstrosities. It passed right through, "Huh?!" He landed on the ground and looked up at the Akuma. It was as if they did not even notice him. What was with all this strange crap? Just to make certain of his suspicions, the redhead tried to hit the tower rubble again. He did not make contact with it. Curious, Lavi tried to touch the stone but his hand passed right through. Interesting. Well, since nothing was tangible, Lavi propped his hammer over his shoulders. He might as well try to figure this puzzle out too. Bored, the young Bookman wandered around the area. Apparently, the building was off limits now too. After moving a bit away from the untouchable building, he heard a sharply pitched sound. Lavi walked in the direction of its origin, it sounded more and more like a continuous unbridled screaming. It sounded over and over.

Continuing forward, Lavi saw a dead version of himself lying awkwardly on the ground. It seemed very realistic. He attempted to touch it but was defeated once again. He whistled, "Wow, I look pretty mangled. Someone has an imagination, right Naoshe." He said the last part to the thin air.

Receiving no reply or recognition, Lavi continued on. He passed by a blood splattered Lenalee. He tried tapping her corpse with his hammer. It was another fake. The lean Exorcist moved on. Everything seemed to be artificial here. At least, there was that screaming sound. One of these bodies had to be real, or in any case would be alive. There was Krory's imaginary corpse to his left. He looked up to see another body lying on the ground. Well, one more to go. Lavi approached the prone form of Allen. The redhead noticed movement and as he got closer, could tell that the sound was coming from him. He tapped the boy with the end of his hammer only to find resistance.

"Hey, Allen."

The older boy knelt beside the screaming Exorcist and placed a hand on the shaking shoulder. He was trembling all over as if he were having a seizure. Lavi frowned worried. Allen was in a state of intense shock. Tears streamed out of his unfocused dilated eyes and he had pulled so hard at his hair that some of it had been torn out. He just kept screaming with no break other than to gasp for a breath. Lavi winced for his ears were beginning to hurt from the noise.

"Allen." Lavi forcibly untangled the clenched fist from the white hair. He shook the younger boy, "Hey. Hey!" He sighed then rolled Allen onto his back. He was startled for a moment from Allen's ridged limbs. It was almost as if he had set into rigor mortis, "Pay attention, beansprout!"

Lavi's frown deepened. The white haired boy must have lost his senses. He put one hand over the open mouth to stifle the incessant sound. He knew better than to fight to close the boy's jaw. Allen might bite his own tongue if he did that. The Bookman-in-training put his other hand over Allen's eyes closing the lids as best he could. He leaned down and put his forehead on Allen's, "Now, now. It's best to calm down before you hurt yourself some more." His voice was soothing.

After several uneventful minutes, Lavi felt Allen's body start to relax. The ridged limbs began to leave their stiff positions. Eventually the screaming stopped and was just replaced with sobbing choked gasps for air. Lavi turned to petting Allen's hair just as an adult would a frightened child. A few more minutes passed and Lavi opened the fingers of the hand over Allen's eyes. The silver gray orbs moved to look at him and focused. Lavi smiled and sat back, "That's much better."

"I-I'm…sorry…" Allen closed his eyes while tears continued down.

"Eh? Sorry? 'Bout what?" Lavi poked him in the shoulder as he saw the eyes begin to go out of focus and then close, "Stay with me here Allen." He shook him gently.

Heavy dark eyes opened to view him again. They were weary from crying so hard, "I di-didn't…save…you…" The voice was very hoarse from screaming insanely.

"Huh? Oh!" Lavi chuckled softly, "You think I'm dead? Not true!"

His laugh caught Allen unawares. He stopped crying slightly confused, "…you…"

"Nope, I'm alive as I can get. See?" Lavi poked Allen in the forehead then gave him a small hug, "If I were dead would I be able to do that?"

"B…but…"

"None of this is real. That Akuma, Naoshe, must have done something to us and brought us into these nightmare worlds." Lavi continued to smile in hope that it would help Allen calm down more, "I woke up in one too." Lavi stared down at the strained face. He felt bad for Allen. This world must have really torn the tender hearted Exorcist apart.

"…nightmare?" Lavi now had his full attention. His sluggish mind tried to understand the words he was hearing.

"Yeah. Don't know how I got into yours, really. But I got outta mine and ended up in here." Lavi put a hand behind the back of his head, "Good thing though. You were goin' pretty insane there for a bit. You're ok now, right?"

"I…don't know…" His breathing had calmed down. Allen closed his heavy eyes again.

Lavi smiled softly, "Hey, how about you take a little nap?"

"NO!" The near fearful answer came as Allen's eyes shot open.

Lavi chuckled quietly, "Hey, I'll still be here. Promise." His smile grew, "I'm definitely no dream. You're a wreck Allen. Take a little break then we'll get out of here ok?"

Tired eyes complied, "…ok."

"Good." Lavi stretched out beside him. He needed a rest after destroying the tower in his own nightmare after all.

------ ------- ---- - --------- ------ ----------- - ------------------- -----------------------

"Sir! Walker has stabilized and his fever has lowered."

"Huh?" Komui glanced over, "So suddenly?"

Only a few minutes ago, they had to tie the young Exorcist to the bed he was resting in just to keep him from flailing about. Out of the three, Komui thought that Allen would be the one that they lost. He put a hand to his chin. What could have acted so instantly? The antidote had been administered for nearly twenty minutes now. It was a miracle. Komui gave a quick thanks to God then turned back to his work.

"He seems to be in a state of sleep akin to the REM state."

"Good." Komui adjusted the intensity of the microscope lens he was looking through, "Try not to disturb him."

The orange substance Lavi had expelled was still puzzling the Supervisor. It was akin to Akuma blood but it lacked the deadly blood virus inherent in the black fluid. What could this mean? Krory's blood was too tainted by the Akuma virus to make much of but Allen's came up tainted with a bit of the unknown substance as well. Komui sat back and stretched his stiff muscles. Sitting hunched over the microscope was becoming very painful. He had been doing it for nearly two hours now. Deciding to take a break from the mystery substance, the stressed scientist stood up and took a moment to look over the x-rays.

"What's this?!?!" Komui ripped the x-ray of Lavi off the wall. He turned only to be met with a wall of silence signs and shushes, "…what?"

"You said not to disturb Walker." One of the assistants spoke out.

"Oh…" Komui pushed his glasses up, "Well, take a look at this."

The group crowded over as Komui pointed at the x-ray to the spot where Lavi's vertebrae and skull met. There was a strange lump resting in the area.

"What is it?" The curious assistants asked.

Komui held up a finger, "I don't know!" They all fell over, "But, I think this is what the problem is. Someone call Section Chief Reever down here to analyze this. Why am I doing all the work by myself anyway?"

"Because you said--- "

"I didn't tell you to answer me!" Komui pointed insanely.

"Here, sir."

"Huh?" Komui turned and was handed a cup of the orange substance again, "Uh…I already have this."

The assistant shook his head, "It's from Walker, sir. Your ranting roused him from sub consciousness and he started spitting up not long after. Now he's in the same state as Lavi where it is as if they are awake but as you can see they are not."

"I see." Komui looked closely at the orange substance. There was something different about it, "Well…" He strafed over to his microscope, "I need more coffee! How's Krory?" Komui started to make another slide.

"His life signs are steadily dropping."

"WHAT?!" Komui spun about, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I-I did sir, but you said 'uh-huh, uh-huh, ok' and did not tell me anything else."

"I wasn't listening! Couldn't you tell!" Komui raved.

"What are you going on about?" Reever entered scratching the back of his head.

A serious expression came over Komui again, "Please analyze this." He handed Reever the x-ray.

"Um, alright."

--- ---------- --------- ----------- -------- - ------- -------- -------------- -----

Lavi patted Allen on the shoulder as he blasted yet another several Akuma out of the sky, "Good job. Keep this up and Naoshe will definitely let us out."

"Ok." Allen turned back to the task of destruction that his friend had set him on. He still felt a bit exhausted from his mental breakdown but after the rest they had taken, he was at least steady on his feet.

A handful of destroyed enemies later, the rest disappeared with a loud shriek. The white haired boy looked around confused as to what had just happened. Lavi, however, clapped his hands together gleefully.

"Now let's find the way out." The redhead turned several times searching then pointed, "Well look what we have here."

Standing alone in the grass and rocks was what looked like a discarded painting. Following Lavi's lead, Allen approached it cautiously. When he got close enough, the small Exorcist could see that the painting was of a bush of beautifully detailed red roses wrapping around a female form that was nothing but a black shadow of teasing loveliness. The brushstrokes were carefully laid to bring out the pure allure and texture of the vision. It was as bold as it was delicate to the eye. Allen was looking at it in awe when he noticed a door knob on the immaculate golden frame. That was weird.

"What are you doing?" Allen inquired as Lavi reached for the knob.

"Getting' outta here. Unless you want to stay here in this nightmare." Lavi grinned as he turned the knob revealing a staircase hidden within the painting.

Allen looked around the door to view the back of the painting only to see nothing but empty air. He glanced back at the ominous staircase that was magically inside, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yep. It's how I got here." Lavi stepped in then turned back to Allen, "Coming?"

"W-wait!" Allen followed after him.

As soon as they both entered, the door closed and they were in a dark barely lit corridor. They continued on down the stairs. Allen looked suspiciously at the stone walls as he passed. They seemed as though they were only half there. He stopped and on a compulsion pressed a hand on the stone. Magically, it passed right through.

"Hey, Lavi!" An amused happy smile lit Allen's face, "Look at---" Something behind the wall grabbed his hand and pulled hard.

The young Exorcist was almost yanked though when he felt something take his left hand and pull back. It turned into a painful tug of war. Allen could hear garbled echoed voices from both sides as he stood suspended in a gray nothingness between the areas.

"Al…! Al…!" The sound of Lavi's voice came from behind him. The inflection was panicked.

A girl's voice spoke from the side that had grabbed him. It was familiar but he could not remember where he had heard it thought all the echo and distortion.

"---llinnie! …got…im. –len…he…hee…" The air became filled with a series of childish laughter, "Come…--len…pla…me…hee…hee..." Was that Road? "—ook…iki…"

"'amn…" Lavi's voice came back then the pull form his side relaxed momentarily only to jerk hard suddenly.

Allen felt the foreign side lose its grip as he was yanked back through the wall and into Lavi. They both fell roughly to the stairs.

"What the hell just happened?" Lavi demanded of no one in particular. He looked at Allen, "I saw you standing there then you just started going through the wall."

Allen stood up then held out a hand to help Lavi up, "I just put my hand on the stone and it passed right through."

Lavi leaned forward and stared at him intently for a second, "It's a solid wall." He put his own fist on the stone and tapped, "That was just freaky."

"I'll show you." Allen went to touch the wall again but Lavi grabbed his wrist roughly, "Ow..."

"Ok, ok. I believe you, just don't do it again. Whatever was pulling on you was really determined, that's for sure." Lavi frowned with a concentrated expression, "I almost lost my grip on you."

"I'm sorry." Allen bowed politely.

"Ah, never mind." Lavi pointed to a light ahead of them, "We're almost out, come on. Hurry."

Without letting go of Allen's wrist, Lavi continued on. He did not want to turn around and find that his friend had disappeared on him. It had been a close shave earlier. The redhead had barely gotten to the disappearing left hand in time to grab it before it was lost to his sight. Lavi took a deep breath. It was up to him to keep an eye on his curious friend. They passed quickly into the bright light only to find themselves back inside the Order walls.

"What the hell…" Lavi let out an exasperated sigh, "In, out, make up your mind ya damn Akuma."

_End Act 4_

_Act 5: Lavi and Allen enter into Krory's nightmare. Once they overcome it what awaits them in this never-ending dream world Naoshe has them in? Wait…didn't Kanda kill Naoshe? What is he doing here too? _

_NOTE: This is the last chapter that I have written so I will have to write out some more before I type it. Thanks for reading._

_Translation:_

_"Allen! Allen!"_

_Millinie! I got him! It's Allen! Hee hee hee! Come Allen play with me! Hee hee, look Tyki!_

_"Damn."_


End file.
